Blue Roses
by SilverMew22
Summary: How do Lilo and Stitch deal with walkers, deranged strangers and impending death around every corner. Well they follow the leadership of Rick Grimes, that's how. Will this group become a part of Lilo's shrinking ohana, despite the secret of Stitch's powers or will she have to leave them to save a weakening Stitch from being used as a weapon against the undead?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Walking Dead, Lilo and Stitch or it's characters. Lilo and Stitch are in the Walking Dead universe, but it will focus mainly on the walking dead storyline and how Lilo and Stitch deal with both the humans and walkers in that world. **  
**I hope you enjoy this. Lilo is 16 in this by the way.**

**_boojiboo-loved one/romantic term of endearment  
weirdlo-a cruel nickname given to Lilo by her bullies  
Ohana -Family in Hawaiian  
Naga_**_**-No**_

"L-Lilo?" The furry blue mutation loomed over his friend as her labored breathing hitched within her throat, at the sound of his voice.

With a groan, Lilo finally propped herself up to look down at her friend with a weak smile. She had been sick for a few days now, but she'd be damned if she would miss out on her family's movie night, even if Angel's stupid singing career made Stitch travel all around the world with her, forcing the blue mutation to be rarely seen by Lilo, unless she accompanied them on her summer vacation from high-school.

"Alright Stitch, I'll be there in a sec."

The teen watched as the bags under the little alien's eyes shifted along with his smile. Stitch was the proud lover of Angel, who was on her phone giving her agent grief about her tour. It was bad enough that she had to be the voice of a lip singing fake, but she also had to allow the pink-haired haired pop star to take her place during VIP tours and interviews. Angel's bruised ego needed consistent stroking by Stitch, who wanted her to follow her dreams in a judgmental world, that would never truly accept her like he did.

Even with the lip-singing star's crude attitude towards Angel's fans, the crowds still loved her voice and her concerts were always sold out, with no seat left empty; especially in the USA, where people loved her pretty in pink, bubbly lyrics.

'Instead of spending time with Stitch in Kauai, I'm stuck here with him in Atlanta... I always wanted to see what America looked like. But not like this!' Lilo thought as she finally stood on her unsteady feet.

"Lilo pick movie? Stitch already order pizza for scary movies, you eat with Stitch?" Stitch practically begged as Lilo nodded. Suddenly, she went into a fit of coughs, but as she waved her worried friend away, an unexpected visitor practically tore the door off of it's hinges. Literally.

"Stitch, we go now!" Angel asked before pulling her _bugibuu_ away with her, despite Lilo's weakened state.

"But Lilo-" He tried to stop her from pulling him away from his friend but Angel was not having any of it.

"_Naga_. Angel need Stitch to help play guitar. Idiot cancelled on Angel- Stitch have to play backup guitar!" She yelled as Lilo nodded towards Stitch. He felt bad about leaving the girl but he needed to please his female companion first. Besides, Lilo would be here when he got back, if he avoided Angel's raving fans, he could even make it back to their hotel room for movie night.

"Bye Lilo, Stitch see yuga later!"

Finally Lilo had some peace to relax in her suite and go back to sleep. Her sudden illness robbed her of the ability to do no more than eat, sleep and watch TV. As Lilo prepared a bowl of instant noodles, she flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. As she channel surfed, she quickly flipped past the news, not wanting to get too engross in this area's culture. However, the blaring red bulletin numbed away at her disinterest, as she switched back and saw a headline about a cop getting shot on the job about a week ago and a full investigation was still going on.

As Lilo hesitantly studied the male's features, she tried to gauged what type of person he was by looks alone; a slightly superficial attribute she picked up from people watching in her youth. Aside from Victoria and her numerous alien allies... she never was that great at socializing with others, who didn't have the same interests as her.

The only thing she could tell about this tired, clean shaven man was that he never took a day off in his entire life. His kind eyes made her feel bad for her earlier indifference for this Rick Grimes; a cop who was shot on duty.

'Was he a father with a wife and kids at home... would they be wondering where he was or if he even made it to the hospital in time-oh god.' Lilo suddenly remembered the day of her parent's accident, as she forced the memories away and turned off the TV in anger.

Once again Lilo was all alone. Her older sister's job kept her on the island and barely home. Stitch was traveling the word with the girl of his dreams and even her _uncle_ Jumba and _aunt _Pleakley were off on another planet, educating the aliens about the mosquitoes and it's primary food source of humans. Apparently humans were as neglected in the universe, as she felt right now.

'Why am I even here right now, Stitch doesn't even need me anymore-'

Suddenly a knock on the door made the teenage Hawaiian girl, stir from her negative thoughts and slowly approach the door.

'Oh yeah, he ordered some pizza... dammit, where did he leave the cash?' Lilo frantically looked around as the delivery man knocked again, urging her to open the door.

On the other side of the door stood a slightly pissed off male of Asian decent. Both looked at each other with a hint of surprise before he cleared his throat and held up the pizza.

"Your pizza's here, that will by seven dollars and fifty cents-"

"Thanks and sorry, could you give me a minute to find the money, my friend ordered it and I can't find it-"

"It's okay, it didn't take me long to find this place anyway... if you want I can help you out. I'm Glenn Rhee by the way." Glenn offers as Lilo scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, as she decided to let the young man in.

Glenn placed the pizza on the counter before he walked over to the phone and pushed aside some pink envelopes, seeing as the money was right there in plain sight.

"Oh man, I didn't even see tha-" Lilo suddenly began a series of coughs, as the man watched her in worry. "You need some water or something?"

"It's okay I'm fine, I just have a cold. So that's seven fifty right?" Lilo points to the pizza as Glenn readily accepts the money and pockets it.

"So... " he begins as Lilo cuts him off with a friendly smile.

"Um... I'm Lilo. Sorry for the hassle."

"It's fine. Well I gotta go, these pizzas aren't gong to deliver themselves- oh, and I heard that there was some bug going around and making people sick... um, I hope you feel better Lilo. See yah." Glenn says with a nervous smile as Lilo nods back and says thank you. This was the longest she's went without a person looking at her like a _weirdlo _or being unnecessarily rude to her, it felt kind of refreshing_. _As she finally closed her door, she realized that there was a five dollar left on the table and rushed over to get it.

'The least I could do is give the guy a better tip.' Lilo opened the door and yelled "hey" down the hall, making him stop and turn around.

Lilo waved the bill in the air before walking out into the hallway to give it to him. "No it's fine, you not acting like an entitled asshole was payment enough." He joked as Lilo insisted yet again that he take it and he yet again refused.

'I guess I kind of owe him one.' She thought.

"Think of it as a get well present... " He began but stopped when he saw a man stumbling down the hall towards him. The male looked up before he glared at the odd couple, covering his mouth and coughing when was passing by them.

As Glenn begins to walk away, he stops and turns back to her with a shy grin.

"My shift ends soon, maybe if you're not busy we could hang out- I mean if you're up to it?" He says, worried about her cold and about her being comfortable with a perfect stranger; he didn't want to come off as too aggressive.

"I would, but I don't want you to get sick too."

"I've got a pretty strong immune system, so don't count me out just yet... I'll call you later okay?"

"Sure- hey, you like scary movies?"

"What, like werewolves and vampires?" He asked as he took off his baseball cap and fanned it out, before holding it against his side.

"No- I mean like the dead coming back to life and stuff like that-overgrown dogs and blood suckers are so annoying now a days." Lilo joked before Glenn gave an overzealous nod at her selection.

"Alright, I'm gone for real this time. Later Lilo." Glenn runs towards the elevator as she walks back to her room. She couldn't believe it, she actually made a friend and this guy seemed pretty cool too.

'Now I'm actually hoping Stitch and Angel don't come back anytime soon.'

Later that day as Lilo picked out a blue and white T-shirt for her hopeful movie night with Glenn, the phone rang, making Lilo stumble over her own feet as she rushed over to pick it up.

"Glenn?"

"What's a Glenn, this is Stitch?" Lilo heard on the other line before sighing out in frustration. 'So much for a movie with a friend. Figures.'

"Hey Stitch, how did the concert go, when are you coming back home-?"

"Stitch coming back soon, but Lilo have to leave the city- it not safe!"

"What are you talking about, you-"

"Stitch overhear army humans in tanks going there, they say it will be able to hold lots of people in city, but they not go there to help, naga, they want to to slow down the-"

The line suddenly cut off as the lights flickered in Lilo's room. The girl looked around her room as her world began to spin. This wasn't the first time Lilo had to deal with the government intruding on her happy little ohana. However, this would be the first time she had to go through this without Stitch.

Lilo shock her head and paced around a bit. 'It's not safe? Slow down the what- fine, I'll just get some stuff for a day or two and meet Stitch outside of the city... ' Lilo regained her composure as she went into the kitchen and opened the cabinets and took some jars of peanut butter, jelly and some loaves of bread.

"This should be enough... maybe Stitch was wrong, but just to be on the safe side." Lilo picked up a thick knife and wrapped it in some sheets of paper before placing it in her bag for protection.

As a last ditch effort to ease her doubts about the alien's warning, she flipped on the TV. The red headline said that there was an illness going around, which caused it's victims to display signs of a ravenous fever and aggression. Lilo placed her trembling hand on her head, to feel her high temperature.

The illness was spread through exposure to open wounds, and or exchange of bodily fluids... the virus resulted in death if left untreated.

_"We have word that a safety zone will be designated for every large region. We advise that you keep calm and stay indoors until further notice."_

'Oh my god... Stitch, what's going on?'

As a knock rapped against her door, she jumped up in glee.

"Stitch came back for me."

Lilo opened the door to see the male from earlier, as he came into her room without a word of consent, she closed the door and walked over towards the panting young man.

"Glenn?"

"We gotta go Lilo. Something's going on- I know this sounds crazy but you have to believe me!"

"I know! My friend told me to leave the city... he said it wasn't safe here." Lilo confessed making Glenn look her dead in the eyes.

"Your friend knows something that I don't, who is he... does he know what's going on- does he have something to do with this?" Glenn almost yelled but Lilo held his stare shaking her head no.

"He's just as much in the dark as we are. But the army... I think they cut off the phone line- I'm not sure what's going on, but I trust my friend... we should head out tonight." Lilo said to Glenn as he processed this information and drew his hands over his face with a low groaning sigh.

"Yeah, I get it... we can sneak out quicker that way... but what about the safety zones?"

"Just trust me on this okay... if you don't like what you see- if you don't believe me, than you can do what you want or come back here. This place is gonna be the safety zone Glenn, but it's not going to be safe." Lilo's voice lowered in fear, hoping that he would leave with her. If this thing was as serious as they both thought, she needed someone to help her get out of here and she didn't know the streets at all.

"Fine, I'll help you get out of here. I know every alley of this city like the back of my hand... if things get too rough, you have to trust me Lilo and do as I say... that includes coming back to the safety zone, if we can't make it on our own."

With a hesitant nod, Glenn drooped his backpack and told Lilo to fill it up with food and water. "Get some pills too, we don't know how sick you are Lilo, we can't afford to let you get worse-"

"You think I have it... don't you." Lilo murmured as Glenn headed towards the door.

"I... I don't know Lilo, just wait here until I get back... I need to straighten some things out before we go." He said before leaving Lilo alone with her thoughts. Was she really sick with that virus? Lilo want into the kitchen with the slow steps of a dead man. As she packed away some more food in the boy's bag, her vision became obscured in tears.

'Please Stitch... come back for me. I need you.'


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own The Walking Dead, Lilo and Stitch or it's characters. Lilo and Stitch are in the Walking Dead universe, but it will focus mainly on the walking dead storyline and how Lilo and Stitch deal with both the humans and walkers in that world. Warning: Some cursing._**

**_I hope you enjoy this. Lilo is 16 in this by the way._**

**_A/N: A few things may be changed from the show's story line(because they never explained how they all met each other on the show, so I have to use what I know to make it up), but nothing too drastic._**

As Stitch ran across the walls with vigor, he wondered where Lilo was at the moment. Yes, she was safe, but how was she doing mentally.

'If there is an epidemic, Jumba and Pleakley might not be allowed to come back to Earth... if they did come back, would the virus kill them off instantly?' Stitch reasoned within himself, as he overlooked the city and it's frightened occupants. He held back his building desire to tear the city apart, to get back to Lilo faster. He also wondered if Angel would wait for him as well.

'She practically bite Stitch's head off when meega tried to make her leave concert early... damn encores.' He thought as he suddenly slipped off of a ledge that he was trying to land on. As he tumbled towards the ground, he held his head in a dazed state of worry and confusion.

'That's wasn't supposed to happen... why Stitch fall?'

Stitch dusted himself off and tried to ascend the wall again, but as soon as he reached the second floor, he felt someone watching him. Stitch scanned the tight alley, as a homeless man looked up at him. Thinking that his disguise was blown, the blue monster jumped down and panted like dag, in front of the man.

With a voice like loose wet gravel, the human came at Stitch and tried to grab him.

'He smells icky... like rotten ham and beef!'

Stitch's ears perked up to hear the hollow, unmoving organs of the man, sloshing away inside of him. His face was pale and his mouth seemed to be freshly torn at the lips, showing off a set of off yellow, blood stained teeth.

Stitch growled at the creature that looked human but smelled of death.

'What is this thing... is this a normal thing on earth? I'd better keep my distance from it and move on!'

Stitch jumped over a fence as the alien ducked behind a trash can to hide.

Another dead male was on the other side of the fence and almost saw him. As it limped past him, Stitch let out a frustrated sigh. He gave up on climbing the walls and ran towards the streets instead.

'So much for the alley.' He thought.

Stitch rubbed his throbbing head again. This was strange for him, small falls like that didn't usually affect him this much. He took a deep sniff of the ground and tried to continue his search for the hotel Lilo was in, from the streets.

Just as he rolled onto the street, a large set of wheels drove over the creature. In an act of vengeance, he clawed at the car's underbelly, making a shot of gasoline leak out.

Stitch chucked at the small display of destruction before pattering off.

* * *

Like Lilo had predicted, Atlanta had been deemed a safety zone.

"I guess she was telling the truth... she's this way." Glenn pointed at the expensive building adorned with white marble, at the far end of the street.

"Ok, but if this place is supposed to be safe than why are you and your friend leaving it?" Theodore asked as Glenn felt the eyes of the military men leer at him in suspicion, due to T-Dog's inquiry about the strange actions he was taking.

"We're gonna talk about this with her, just not now ok." Glenn answered back.

He understood how things could go wrong, this place already has more than five million people in it, so why not a few million more right?

Seeing as the man had prior knowledge of the mass move to the metropolitan area, he could calmly plan his next move. Everyone else was panicking and flooding into the city, like lambs seeking shelter in a slaughter house. Cars were pressing against each other, bumper to bumper as angry and distressed citizens harassed and bombarded the cops and even a few already establish citizens, who laid claim to the overpopulated streets.

As the sound of a gunshot rang in Glenn and T-Dog's ears, they looked around to see some pedestrians clear the way of a dead civilian before trying to drag their fallen body back into the crowd. The officers readied their guns again, as someone in the crowd screamed.

"Whoa Glenn, hold on for a second." The other man placed a hand on Glenn's shoulder to stop him. He knew his companion was kind-hearted and wanted to help, but the person was obliviously dead now... wait, what?

All the two men saw was a sliver of red spray across the sky, as a woman's screech was blocked out by the wave of bullets towards the dispersing crowd.

"We gotta go- Now!" Glenn ran towards the hotel as T-Dog followed, somewhat glad that the crowd hid their movements from the overwhelmed humans around them.

Lilo was finally done packing and was now laying on the couch.

She should be panicking right now, maybe even trying to get in contact with Nani... but the phones were all down.

It was as if they wanted every region to believe that they were the only ones suffering and didn't want the fear to spread by word of mouth. That maybe their little world was the only one being attacked and that all they had to do, was cross into another state to escape the monsters.

Frantic knocking on her door caused her to slump off of the sofa and lug herself towards the door. As she muttered hold on, she didn't even have time to step aside as the door was flung open by T-Dog and Glenn.

"Who's this?" Lilo nodded over towards T-Dog, bracing her weak body against the wall for support.

"He's our ride out of here. We can't wait until midnight Lilo, we have to leave right away- it's now or never." Glenn said as Lilo shakes her head no but when her heartbeat began to race from having to leave the room, the fever took its chance to attack her ability to stand, as she tried to walk away from Glenn.

Glenn and T-Dog rushed over towards the now unconscious Hawaiian native before they gave each other a look and began to lift her into Glenn's arms. "Get her things and let's go-"

"But she said she didn't want to leave."

"I already feel like shit about having to leave this place without warning those people about... " Glenn bit his tongue, making T-Dog look back in suspicion.

"Warn everyone about what?"

"When people are killed or die by one of those_ geeks,_ they become one of those things... a lot of people are going to die T-Dog... I know it's a heavy cross to bare- me asking you to drive us out of the city, instead of spreading the word about what might happen here...but you saw what happened out there-"

"When you stopped me on the road today, I was on my way to a nursing home... trying to drive the elderly to a safer location."

"Please T, just do this for us and then you'll be free to go back and help the elderly get somewhere safer... " Glenn pleaded, as a pinch of guilt weighed both of them down.

Glenn carried Lilo out of the room while T-Dog held both Lilo and the other man's bags, running out of the hotel and towards his church's mini bus. The streets looked a lot more crowded, but the people seemed to be more organized than before thanks to the heavily armed police force and military passing out supplies.

T-Dog opened his bus's door and waited for the Korean male to place Lilo down and put their things in a safer place, before driving off through the crowded streets. He drove slow, not wanting to hurt the humans around his bus, both the ones banging on the side of the vehicle, as the other pedestrians tried to make way for him to drive. Just as T-Dog steered too close to the sidewalk, he hit a bump, causing Lilo to stir and the underbelly of the car to give off a wired tearing noise.

"It was probably just the curve of the street scrapping under the car-I'll keep driving." The man said back to Glenn, who had a bottle of water pressed against a napkin, as he placed it on her forehead.

"Hey, is your girlfriend sick-"

"She's not my girlfriend... and I don't know how sick she is... just tell me when we're near the checkpoint okay?"

Glenn was all too anxious to get out of this city.

What if Lilo was right, and the city would become a mecca for the dead. As the man wiped some sweat from his head, he tried not to look back at the many cars driving past them, to their probable death.

'So we're finally at the checkpoint, I guess we are the only people trying to leave. Way to not arouse suspicion, huh.' He mused with a bitter laugh.

"And your reason for leaving?" The guard asked as if pleading for the men and girl to stay. He must not have known what was going on and only wished for their safety. Poor guy.

"My friend and I have family in another town and they don't know about the safety zone here... we need to get them on this bus and back here... please... "

Glenn told a bold faced lie as the guard hesitantly looked back into the bus. T-Dog kept his sights forward and the girl laid unconscious in her seat.

"Just let them go- if they want to leave it's on them!" A female guard banged on the side of the bus before pointing to the slowly lifting sign as a signal to let them pass. With a nod, T-Dog drove out and onto the main highway leading out of the city.

"Shit, we're running out of gas-"

"Already- how?!" Glenn ran over to the driver and saw that they were already halfway through their fuel reserves and it just kept going down, despite their slow driving.

"Stop the car, I think we got a leak!"

Glenn ran out of the bus with T-Dog at his heels.

After a close inspection by both men and the thick trail of liquid leading back to their bus, from their traveled path, the men were at a loss for what to do. Not only were they stuck, but T-Dog wouldn't even be able to go back now... plus Lilo was too weak to walk.

Was this just karma for leaving the city to save their own asses?

"Hey, do you guys need help?"

The two men looked over to see a middle-aged man crossing over to their lane. His smile was shadowed by his fisher's hat, as his grayish white hair was messily sticking out beneath it.

Dale already had a tool kit with him and he was determined to go out of his way, to help these people.

With a lump of guilt building in their throats, they nodded yes to the man's offer to help.

'Damn, I really hope Lilo was wrong this time.' Glenn looked back at the city, as a few choppers passed overhead and hovered over the buildings.

**And so now we have Dale in the mix. I'll try to find a way to round up the rest of the characters... somehow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own The Walking Dead, Lilo and Stitch or it's characters. Lilo and Stitch are in the Walking Dead universe, but it will focus mainly on the walking dead storyline and how Lilo and Stitch deal with both the humans and walkers in that world. **  
**I hope you enjoy this. **

"What do you mean the city isn't safe. Shouldn't we tell theses people-" Dale was cut off by one of the men.

"You really think they'll listen to us? Listen, I said it might not be safe but just to be sure, I want to get the hell out of here." Glenn pointed back to the metropolis they just escaped from.

"Taking such a big risk on the assumption that the sickness isn't just some passing-" The gray-haired man stopped to look over at the mass of people going into the city. Now cars were driving in their lane and even on the grass.

"I don't think it's just a flu... in the city, we saw a man get shot dead... but then he came back alive and... killed someone... we don't know if he was bitten or not but he tore a woman's neck out before they were all gunned down!" T-Dog summed up their recent nightmare while looking down at the road.

"Is there any way to fix our bus?" Glenn asked while trying to block the setting sun away from his eyes. He left his hat in the bus along with the girl and their food.

"Sorry, even if we patched it up, with this much traffic and confusion, there's no way a tow truck will be able to haul your car away... besides, I think all of your fuel is gone too," Dale informed the men, as all possible signs of hope, drained from their faces.

After a deep moment of thought, Dale spoke up again. "You can come with me, I'll drive you away from the city... but we gotta help some people along the way if they need it... it's only right."

As T-Dog carried Lilo into Dale's RV, Glenn and Dale gathered their things before they abandoned their vehicle on the road and went into the man's larger gas guzzling house on wheels. After everyone was settled, he maneuvering the large vehicle out of its spot. It dozed over the grass covered fields before finally finding a lane of road that was less traveled by the oncoming cars.

A lot of the cars they passed on the way were empty and abandoned as day turned into night, while the flow of people began to lessen, as they traveled away from the city.

"We're gonna take a break for now... we all need some rest." Dale pulled into an empty patch of forest away from the road, before the men began to set up camp. Just as they were done making a small fire, two blonde women approached their camp. They were dirty, tired and on the verge of starvation. As they stumble nearer, they gave each other a look before trying to walk away.

"Wait, please, we have food and water." Dale approached the two ladies with caution, as to not scare them away. Also, the order one of the pair had a gun drawn and ready to fire. As tension defused away with a small set of introductions and the sharing of food, Lilo finally came out to find Glenn.

She looked a bit shaken up and after a quick explanation, she began to cry.

"We had to leave Lilo-"

"But my... my dog Stitch, I was waiting for him to come back... I was waiting." Lilo trembled as Andrea and Amy settled in a bit more, somewhat glad that they weren't the only females in the group anymore. Lilo looked around at the small group, she only barely knew Glenn and now she was on the road with a bunch of strangers. Swallowing her fear, she walked towards the campfire and began to pour herself some soup, in a bowl that was handed to her by one of the sisters.

"Hey... are you guys sisters?" Lilo asked the two blondes an obvious question, just to diffuse the silence and quiet stares from the other women.

"Yeah, my name is Amy and this is my big sis Andrea... we were on a road trip and well... "

"Are you alone... I mean... did you have someone before you joined this group?" Andrea cut her sister off and she looked back at the other men who ate in silence.

"I have a sister, her name is Nani... she's back in Hawaii. We have a big family so I know she'll be safe... you know, we have really strong cousins looking after her." Lilo thought back to the alien experiments back on the island. They weren't as strong as Stitch, but whatever chaos was going on in the world, was nothing compared to their strong will and bizarre powers.

"Oh, well it's too bad your cousins aren't here to help us out too, but I'm glad your sister is safe... and these men you've been traveling with, are they good people?" Andrea whispered the last part, as Lilo looked at them from the corner of her eye. She thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"They're good people... I can tell." Lilo said with a smile, remembering the first time she and Stitch met. It took some time to build up trust, but she could feel something in him that was good... if Glenn and the other men had wanted to hurt her, she'd be on the road somewhere... alone or dead.

'Besides, I'll only stay with these people until I find Stitch.' Lilo promised herself as Dale walked over to the clusters of females.

"I don't mean to be a party-pooper, but I'm turning in for the night and you girls look exhausted, so I think you should do the same." He mentioned over to the RV.

T-Dog and Dale set up two tents and slept near the wheels of the large vehicle. Glenn decided to sleep in the driver's seat; an uncomfortable upright substitute for a bed, but what could he do. Amy and Andrea slept inside; the sisters laying their heads on the table, as Lilo choose to sleep on the roof and gaze up at the stars.

"I wonder how Pleakley and Jumba are doing... I guess the galactic armada isn't coming to save us this time." Lilo quietly let out a bitter laugh before turning on her side and forcing herself to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, back in the city of Atlanta, all hell was breaking loose!

As Stitch had to dodge yet another wave of fire from the blare of a nearby car, the army unleashed yet another air strike towards the ground, killing more of the living than the dead. The blue creature couldn't stay in one place for too long... it took him a blow to the head by some airborne concrete, to come to terms with his weaker state.

Whatever was causing the dead to rise from the ashes of the fallen humans, seemed to also be draining away at his strength and durability too. Stitch hissed up at the gray and black smoke filled sky... they were only beginning. The helicopters were picking away at the strangling herds of both humans and monsters, in blind ignorance of the ill and the dead.

Stitch hissed up at the gray and black smoke filled sky... they were only beginning. The helicopters were picking away at the strangling herds of both humans and monsters, in blind ignorance of the ill and the dead.

'Oh oh.'

Stitch's eyes widened at the sight of the large amount of bombs one of the bulkier flying machines were carrying, over towards the densely populated part of the city. Stitch rolled into a ball and slid into one of the sewer drains, temporarily becoming submerged underwater before the place began to rumble and send a thick dust cloud into the sewer's cramped tunnels.

Spitting out some to the polluted water, he turned his head towards an approaching underground army of walking corpses.

'Guess meega wasn't only one who thought to hide in sewers.' Stitch growled before unleashing his claws and slashing away at their feet and stomping the fallen creatures further under the water before backing off and running away.

He learned from his days of trouble making with the young Lilo, when to stand and fight or when to put his ego aside and run to live another day.

Stitch would have to stick it out in the sewers and keep running until the chaos died down.

The attack on the city could be seen from miles away, as small families of survivors desperately ran as far away from road that they were currently on and into the forest.

As they ran together in sync, they made a silent vow to stick together and distance themselves from the smoke and fire kissed ashes washing over them from the city. A man was chosen to lead the group, due to the police cap he wore on his head, along with his sense of authority in the group. They respected the fact that he kept the company of a frightened boy and woman by his side, strong in his will to keep them out of harms way.

Even if they weren't his child and wife, Shane Walsh swore to protect them as if they were his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**You don't know how long I've wanted to call them Walkers. Thank you Justaroundtheriverbender and Sevvus for reviewing, and I was a bit sad by Stitch's loss of power too. He's still stronger than a human, but I wanted him to rely on the group's strength as much as they will rely on his, to make everyone have a chance to sharpen their skills killing walkers and not just using Stitch for every kill. Warning, light cursing and racism... Dixons.**

It had been a good week or two since Shane had taken Lori and Carl out of their hometown of King County, in an attempt to save them from the dead. He had become the leader of a group of survivors, that he had met along the way. Now they all seemed like decent folks, but his first priority was his deceased friend's family, so when two men barged in on his group and demanded entry into his flock, it forced him to take on the role of a protector once again.

"You guys look like you're doing pretty well on your own... maybe you should keep it that way," Shane said as the two shady males approached the clearing with some weapons in hand.

"That ain't very nice of you, keepin' all them resources to yourself, besides, me and my brother could be a big help to y'all... all them valuables you got on yah... well, bandits would be more than likely to want to steal em' from yah, ain't that right baby brother?" The older male nudged the man beside him, as he gave a grunt in response and avoided eye contact with the group.

"I said... you two should keep on walking... we don't want any trouble." Shane placed his hand on his gun but the males didn't even look fazed.

"Come on now, we're all in the same boat, you'd rather take yo' chances with the dead than with us?" The older one said as the younger brother scanned the group, trying to pick apart the weak from the strong, when his gaze finally fell on Lilo, she looked away in intimation.

"Don't mind him, he just never seen an Indian before. The name's Merle Dixon and this here's my brother, Daryl." Merle spoke to Lilo, in an attempt to seem _friendly _to the group.

"... I'm not Indian, I'm Hawaiian." She replied back with a hint of irritation.

"What 'chu doin' off yah island than girl?" Merle said, completely ignorant of Lilo's cultural background. The members of the group wouldn't blame the girl for punching that brute in the face, for his sly way of addressing her.

Shane looked back at his members, as their faces were mixed with worry and uncertainty. 'Well, I guess as the old saying goes, it would be more wise to keep my friends close and my enemies closer... having these two on our tail and rallying up a rival group is out of the question... I can't put my people at risk... especially Lori and Carl... The bigger one looks like he'll be the most problematic though... '

With a sigh, the leader made his decision. "Supplies are running low, and we need some volunteers to go back into the city, to help the group out... you interested?" Shane's suggestion sounded more like a command, as Merle took Daryl away from the group for a moment to discuss Shane's proposal.

Letting two wolves into a group of sheep could have their risks; these men could help the group, or destroy it. He knew they were up to something, but for now, he wanted them to know that they weren't wanted and if they were to stay, they'd have to do twice the work to earn their keep.

"Are you sure sending them off with some of our people is a good idea?" Glenn asked after following Shane for a bit until he was sure they were far enough from the Dixon brothers, so they could not hear his concerns.

"My thoughts exactly. I don't think letting both of them stay with the women and children are a good idea either, we need to keep them separated... guys like them, they don't just join groups for the company" Shane whispers to Glenn as he signaled for T-Dog to join them. Andrea looked back at the brothers, who were observing Shane's small meeting from a distance.

"Fine, I'll go too." Andrea volunteered as Amy stepped up and tried to go as well.

"I want to go too than-"

"No Amy, you stay here."

"No way-"

"It's ok Amy, I'll only be gone for a short while and the group needs more supplies." Andrea said, affectionately stroking her sister's hair as the other members of the group got ready for their mission into Atlanta.

Lilo watched this with a bit of sadness, in remembrance of her sister back on Hawaii.

As Glenn walks over to his new friend, she smiles before asking him for a favor.

"Hey, when you're in Atlanta, you mind keeping an eye out for a blue dog... his name is Stitch?"

"Sure, a blue animal shouldn't be too hard to spot." He patted her arm with a grin, trying to ease her worries.

"Alright, I'm in... Daryl can stay here while I'm gone, don't want y'all leaving me behind without so much as a fight right." Merle slapped Daryl on the back before the younger brother walked off to retrieve his Merle's motorcycle and pull it into the camp, near the other vehicles.

Shane nodded, feeling his confidence as a strategic leader swell at the sight of the Dixons playing right into his plan to separate them, unaware that Merle and Daryl were making a few plans of their own. "But you'll need a team. Glenn, Jacqui, Morales and T-dog will go with you... we need some calm, collected people with you... hopefully, they'll help cool that hot head of yours."

* * *

'Ugh, meega head hurt... so tired too... ' Stitch rests for a second while panting up a storm, as he once again is forced to scurry away from the sounds of ever encroaching cold bodies, which began to flood the sewers from every direction. Stitch extended his claws with a small hiss and drew his hand back. The wall almost broke at the force of his black blades, breaking the surface before pulling himself up. Stitch was a bit weaker than usual, but he was still an experiment and undoubtedly superior in intelligence, durability and strength when compared to those mindless parasites!

He wouldn't stop until he reached the surface of the curved wall. Well, he had no choice but to continue onward anyway, seeing as his claws scraping along the metal and concrete surface, brought about an army of rotting corpses near his furry heels below him.

"Nala questa!" He spat down at one of them, a bit satisfied when his acidic spit burned a hole into it's already torn open face. Balling up his paw, he began to pound away at the _ceiling, _purposely pulling apart large amounts of rocks and tossing them down towards the stumbling beings below him. Light streamed through, piercing his eyes and almost blinding him as the creatures became more excited and snarled louder, when he ascended out of the hole.

Stitch crawled out onto the street, bending down with a heavy heart at how much time it took to allude the dead and get out of a simple sewer.

'At least I'm away from those stupid heads-' his ears perked up to the rumbles at his feet, he looked towards his side to see what he could best describe as a wave of rotting limbs racing towards him from around the corner.

"Oh come on!" He clawed down at his face in frustration before running in the opposite direction.

Not wanting to take his chances climbing a wall in his tired state, he smiled at the abandoned beige tank a few blocks away and raced towards it for shelter. He rolled into a ball-like form and ducked under the tank. Clinging to the bottom, he worked it open and finally got inside.

The sounds of growling beside him, made him turn to his left before dodging a pair of teeth near his ear. With a swift kick, the head of the dead occupant flew off, killing the beast beside him. With a small laugh he pushed the body aside before tossing the head out and shutting the lid; relaxing inside, as a small object rolled from it's body and off into a corner without him noticing.

Cackling at the dead bodies banging away at his steel fortress from the outside, he suddenly came to the realization that he was trapped in there until they got bored or preoccupied with something else. It wasn't like some idiot on a white horse was going to save him anytime soon, so with a loud sigh, he curled up in the far corner and mindlessly played with the dials of the large tank, switching things on in an attempt to drive the thing, but it wouldn't even budge an inch. After leering at the hatch on top, he opens it and pokes his head out to survey the area, waiting for the beings around him to all wonder past the tank and around the corner of a building.

'Now is Stitch's chance to escape- whoa, is that a... horse?' Stitch was caught off guard by a lone male riding into view on a stallion, just like one of those cowboys in the colorless films Lilo used to watch as a child. He poked his head back in before the man could see him, but the sound of a helicopter make the blue alien jump back out and on top of the tank, to stare at the sky.

Suddenly, the sounds of a horse's panicked clops and whinnies, made Stitch look back at the man on the horse riding back around the corner, followed by the same herd that chased Stitch, spewing out after him like a broken dam. Stitch and the man locked eyes for a second before the dead creatures began to close in on him and grasp at his horse. After the man fell down, Stitch looked around for an escape from the tank.

'Ok, _now_ is my chance... ' Stitch leaped out and ran in the opposite direction of the man, thinking he was dead, but suddenly, he heard a gunshot from the crowd and the man crawling away from the monsters for dear life.

After looking at the clear patch ahead of him, he pulled his ears down in frustration and ran back toward the tank, grabbing a fallen brick along the way. He hurled it at the horde, taking out one of the monsters and turning their attention away from the man, who was now under the tank. After rolling into a ball, he swivels around their clumsy feet and bounces up and onto the tank.

After another gunshot or two was fired below the tank, he opened the hatch on the floor and reached down to grab the man's shoulder, shocked to see his gun already placed against his own temple. The man looked at Stitch with hope and clawed his way after the blue being, past the tank's floor hatch. After slamming it closed, he distanced himself from it and sat in a corner, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh my god!" The man almost wasted a bullet on the headless creature beside him, but Stitch grabbed his gun and forcefully lowered it before kicking it's leg, as a sigh left the male from his realization of it being harmless now.

As the man nodded, Stitch backed away from him, to give them both some breathing room.

Stitch heard the pattering and scraping of countless hands banging against the outside of the tank. By firing off so many shots, he attracted more of the dead than Stitch could properly take care of. A part of him was cursing himself for putting his own life in danger, for a random human and getting stuck with him. 'Now there are even more than before nala questa wanted to fire off his stupid-'

"Thank you." The other male's voice broke Stitch out of his rut. His kind blue eyes seemed sincerely grateful, but kindness wasn't going to get them out of a tank, now was it? Stitch acknowledged his appreciation with a nod and soft growl. He wasn't sure if he should trust this man completely yet, so talking to him was out of the question.

"Name's Rick Grimes, what's yours?" He reached out to Stitch but the dog pulled back and bared his teeth a bit.

"What am I saying, you can't talk... you're probably pissed at me for getting us trapped like this, huh?" Rick said as Stitch mentally scolded himself for almost shouting yes!

"You got any plans of how we can get out of this, little guy?" Rick tilted his head in confusion, he could have sworn that the weirdly colored dog was becoming more pissed off by the second.

Stitch was at the end of his rope, with a sigh he approached the man and opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey you... Dumbass... yeah you in the tank... cozy in there?" A voice crackled over the radio asked in a taunting manner, breaking up the tension in the tank and lifting both Rick and Stitch's spirits. Stitch grabbed the receiver for the radio before Rick could reach it and hands it to the man with a nod. As Rick carried on a panicked conversation with the other male on the radio, Stitch began to make a few plans of his own.

"Hey, little dog, do me a favor and see if there is anythang we could use in here, to help us out there." Rick instructed Stitch as he scanned the area and found two gun clips and a small round grenade...

'Wait a what?! What the hell, why didn't I see that grande before, ugh Stitch, get it together man!... it must have dropped out of that body when I kicked head off... '

"Come here boy, hand it over." Rick gave a quick, soft whistle to Stitch and held out his hand as if waiting to receive a stick that had been thrown. Rick gave the explosive a strange look before hesitantly taking and pocketing it, along with the two gun clips. He only told the man on the radio about the clips, before looking back at Stitch and nodding towards him, then up towers the hatch.

"When I open this lid, we're gonna make a run for it ok. Keep them walkers off my back?" He asked in hopes that the dark cyan canine would assist him on the outside.

With a deep breath, Rick shoved the lid open and popped his upper half out, shooting two walkers on sight before jumping out, as Stitch followed after him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for the delay... the realization that I might have to take on all five and on seasons of the walking dead just... it's kind of overwhelming because I don't want to write _everything_ scene for scene and just stick Lilo and Stitch in it. I need them to change thangs and switch it up. Thank you for the views and the reviews too, sorry to keep you waiting ****Brinyour Melcarth and thank you for your review, I actually continued working on my story because of it****. SilverMew22 does not own the Disney or AMC characters. Light cursing.**

Despite the low growls and groaning around him, Rick could distinctly hear the blue dog behind him as it ran too and fro; Stitch was keeping the walkers at bay, by punching or kicking at their legs to slow them down. Satisfied that his flank was protected, Rick took care of the walkers in the front, either shooting them with his newly loaded gun or just giving them a hard shove to the side; Stitch killed the downed walkers with the savage swipe of his paws.

"Good work boy! Keep it up!" Rick called back to Stitch who barked back a quick _ih_, before leaping over a fallen corpse that Rick had shot dead. The sheriff kept to the sidewalk, until a partially hidden body Rick had run past grabbed his ankle and made him topple over. As he fell, his hat tipped forward and obscured his vision, while he fired off a shot towards his attacker's direction accidentally nicking Stitch's face. Rick threw his hat off to get a clear view of the walker, but Stitch was already on it, kicking it's face in as Rick pried it's now still hands from his leg.

Stitch ran past the carefully raising Rick, but not before pulling at his arm to get him going again, still stunned from his fourth near death experience this day. As they darted off, they finally saw a gated off alley and bolted towards it. Rick pulled his gun on the first thing he saw; a Korean male before said man threw up his hands and said "not dead!"

With a nod, the man led Rick towards a ladder; where all three males begin to climb up and away from the swarm of walkers that had followed after them.

Finally reaching the safety of the roof, the two men looked down from their perch towards the walkers below. Stitch also looked down at them, before debating his options of either leaving the humans to go find Lilo or staying with this Rick guy and helping him out...

'Naw, Stitch already did his good deed for the day.' Stitch began to waddle away from the pair before Rick noticed that his new little companion was walking away.

Glenn looked over to see what Rick was looking at, before gasping and running over towards the blue fuzzball.

"Oh my god, you really are blue... and a dog?" Glenn analyzed the being who was giving him the stink eye, before continuing on.

"Wait, yeah, you must be Stitch right, Lilo's dog. My name's Glenn and your owner sent me to find you." Glenn crouched down to pet Stitch, as the small creature nodded with a big grin, smelling Lilo's scent on his hand.

Stitch was just about to ask how he knew Lilo, until he remembered his vow to keep silent. If he spoke now, they'd either try to kill him or just leave him behind.

Yeah, this man could lead him back to his ohana! All he had to do was play it cool and follow along until he found her, than he would get Angel and boom, back to Hawaii of a first class, stolen airplane.

"You see this nice man here, he's the one who spoke to us in the tank. He saved us, so he seems trustworthy" Rick spoke to Stitch as though he were a child, giving the other male a reason to smile as they walked along the roof.

"We're going to follow him for now and he seems to know your owner, how about you stick with us for a little while longer too... what do yah say... Stitch?"

The little sapphire colored alien looked up at them before nodding. As Stitch followed the males down a hatch into the building towards the rest of Glenn's group, he couldn't help but wonder where he heard Glenn's name before. Glenn spoke to them as he led Rick and the 'dog' through an elaborate route through the building and into a less _geek_ populated alley. Two men ran out in primitive human riot gear and bludgeoned the few walkers hanging out there to death, making Stitch smile at the sight of their carnage. Yes he like destruction, but he was also pleased that the humans could defend their own without his help. He was seriously pooped and needed some cake and a nap.

He was seriously pooped and needed some cake and a nap.

Finally, they had reached their destination, which was a small storage room filled with files and office supplies.

'... Wait...' Stitch began to panic, he could hear the dead practically bending the glass forward from another room with his sensitive hearing, but he couldn't pinpoint the source. The blue being pranced around tensely, sniffing the air and snarling.

Suddenly, Stitch felt a hand on his spine before he darted away and pinned his back against the wall, hissing at the humans as they reached for their weapons.

"It's okay Stitch, calm down... everything's gonna be alright-" Glenn hushes the obviously frazzled creature.

"Like hell it is!" A blonde woman pulled her gun out on Rick and forced him back against a storage case, just itching to kill him.

'Yup, Stitch should have left when Stitch had chance. Damn humans are going to kill each other off before they even lead meega back to Lilo!' He thought, pulling down on his ears.

"Andrea stop!"

"No, this asshole ruined everything, we were out on a run before his gunfire alerted the geeks and brought them down on us... now we're trapped here with no way out!" She pressed his gun harder into his temple, as the other members of the group began to try and calm her down.

"Come on Andrea, you really think firing off a gun in here is going to help our situation?" A thinly built African American woman urged, in a calm, steady voice.

"I... I don't understand-" Rick whispered before Andrea put her firearm away with a cruel laugh.

The group angrily guided Rick into a clothes shop and showed him the geeks that were pushing in the bending glass as Stitch shook his head, wondering how things could get any worse as the small band of humans began to plan and panic among themselves.

Suddenly, Stitch heard some gunshots that made his ears ring, from outside. Everyone gave a collected sigh of irritation before a dark skinned male spoke up. "I'm really starting to regret going on a run with that neanderthal."

This caused everyone to look at one another and nod. Theodore walked over towards Morales and Jacqui.

"I know that asshole wants to go solo on this, but his _sniping_ is doing more harm than good... I think it's time to reel Dixon back in... any volunteers?" He asked as they all walked out of the store's main section to ascend the stairs, leaving Rick and Stitch behind.

After they left, Rick looked down at a non moving Stitch. "I'll be right back ok, don't go pawin' on the glass or barkin' at the walkers," Rick said as he leaned over Stitch and ruffled his head and left ear before running after the rest of Glenn's group.

"Stitch surprised Rick not tell Stitch to forget not _breathe_ air too." The alien experiment glared at the cop's retreating form past the closing door, with his hands on his hips.

Experiment 626 padded over towards the front of the store and sized up the walkers on the other side. They reacted quickly and clawed even harder at the clear, cracking barrier.

"Ha! Yuga not so scary- dumb, dead humans cannot even get to Stitch!" He yelled, pointing at one of them in particular who had a rock now permanently clenched in it's grasp, as it mindlessly hammered it against the door.

"Hm... maybe that could be problem... oh! Stitch have idea!" The blue alien always broke things back at home and he would just melt the pieces back together with his acidic saliva, like a quick acting glue.

"All meega have to do is lick the glass and melt it enough to merge pieces back together, haha." The alien hacked up a large wad of spit and never one for doing things in moderation, spat it at the glass with all his might.

**(On the roof.)**

The door was practically thrown off of its hinges as a trembling Stitch ran out and slammed it close behind him, causing a thunder like echo that rang across the city. This drew everyone's attention and offered the perfect opportunity for Rick to sneak up behind Merle and grapple with him. Stitch kept on running to distance himself from the door until he slammed into Merle's unsteady feet, knocking him over as the violent male tripped over the smaller being and banged his head on a large iron structure behind him.

Rick secured the dazed Merle to a pipe before backing away to give the crazed male some space. As predicted, the larger male flailed around and yanked at his restraints calling Rick a 'dirty pig' and Stitch a 'damned abomination' for handcuffing him to the roof. The tiny blue alien thought the brute reminded him of Gantu; big, dumb and full of himself, so for old times sake, he crawled up real close to Merle and whispered "stupid head."

"What the fuck did you say- it fucking talked, that damn thing just spoke!" The man freaked out as he backed away from Stitch, and tried to kick at the blue dog in alarm.

Everyone looked at Merle with a mockingly sad head shake. "Wow, one bump to the head and he's already hearing thangs. Come on everyone, let's leave him alone to cool down" Rick told the group at they all followed after Rick. Stitch stayed behind and waited for Merle to get over his shock and lock eyes with him before sticking out his second pair of arms and using all four paws to flip him the bird before running after the group with a snicker.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the views and reviews, thank you Aeris Aimara Ciren, Volxsis1755, Alarose (But it you guys want me to stop listing your names, I'm fine with that, I just wanted you to know how happy your reviews made me). I'm working on the next chapter right now... the language is very mature and it's a little violent but I hope you guys are okay with it... I mean, it's the walking dead so I hope you guys already know how volatile people can get. Also, this chapter is a bit boring and drawn out, but please bare with it until the next update.**

**Camp**

"Where's Shane, I want to talk to him about a few things, but I can't find him," Lilo said after seeing Andrea's sister Amy, walking over towards one of the female residents, who was doing the camp's laundry.

"He's in the forest... " Amy said, as Lilo nodded and tried to locate her new hunter knife to venture into the woods after him; one of the Dixon's contributed some of his weapons to the group before he left to go hunt, saying something or another about having too many knives on him anyway and only needing one.

Amy placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's in the forest, with Lori."

"... oh." Lilo grumbled with a sigh.

"Yeah, it's better not to go looking for them, when they are both in there... sigh, I know people need comfort during the Apocalypse, but this is ridiculous."

"Tell me about it" Lilo said with an eye roll.

"Maybe the sight of blood and carnage makes them horny," Carol replied shyly from her crouched position by the lake. All three women laughed as Amy and Lilo walked over to help Carol finish washing the last load of laundry for the day. Suddenly, a pair of mud-caked boots rolled up in a dirty shirt, were thrown Carol's way by one of the larger, intimidating males of the group; her husband, Ed.

"Wash em... it'll give ya somethin' to do besides runnin' your yap." He said, leering at the two other females that were beside Carol's now slightly shaky form.

Lilo stood up along with Amy.

"Wash them yourself, we're not your damn maids!" Amy barked back, kicking the bundle back towards Ed.

"And why the hell do you need your boots washed anyway?! We're in a forest! There's mud everywhere!" Lilo antagonized, backing Amy until she saw Carol reaching for the clothes and beginning to soak them.

"No, no it's okay I'll wash them, it's not a big deal." She said to her new friends, making Ed smirk.

"That's right, now get back to work and pull your damn weight-"

"Oh my god, just leave her alone already. Carol's already washing your filthy boots, what more do you want!" Amy stepped towards the man as Lilo reached towards her hunter's knife.

Ed looked at Lilo with his fists clenched, until he felt all the eyes of the camp on him. He turned around just in time to see Dale and Shane rushing towards them. He took this as a sign to back down.

"Hello ladies, is everything alright over here?" Shane asked a bit louder than necessary; completely ignoring Ed. Lilo and Amy watched Carol's husband slink off towards the other side of the camp. Yeah, Shane didn't always have all his priorities in order, but when he _was_ there, he was a very big help to have around.

"Everything's fine, I just have to finish up a new load of laundry and I'll be done," Carol said to defuse the tension and keep her husband out of trouble by answering for an irate Lilo and Amy, who were still glowering at Ed from afar.

"Where were you! You can't just leave venerable people like Carol and the other women and children to do god knows what in the forest!" Lilo chastised the police cap wearing man who was still on his high from 'protecting the helpless women'.

"Well excuse me lil' lady for not being here every god damn second of the good lord's day, but I was checking the perimeter, looking for geeks in the forest." He proudly boasted as Lilo saw Lori exit the forest from far behind; she was straitening her loose flannel shirt and hair, with a look of anxiety and hints of shame on her face.

"Yeah, you were checking someone's perimeter alright." Lilo sassed back. Yeah, Shane stepped in, but he couldn't just bark orders and leave for half the day to fool around. Lilo wasn't one to sit idly by and wait for someone to lead her around blindly, she already went through that once when she was stuck on a deserted island as a child with Stitch and Gantu, and she remembered how well leaving them in charge worked out.

Shane was about to cast a clever retort back her way, but thought otherwise and called Dale over instead. "What's up Shane?" He jogged over to his leader, eager to help.

"Lilo here has some observant eyes, how about you let her take your shift for look-out duty until further notice," Shane commanded, making Dale hand over his rifle and binoculars to the Hawaiian native.

Lilo took the weapon and small, black look-out device with a stoic look on her face.

"Got the whole group's lives riding on your shoulders now, but I bet you can handle it." The ex-cop said with a pat on her lean shoulders.

"Humpf, I saved the world once, this will be a piece of cake."

"What?" Both men said in bewilderment, but the youth simply passed by them with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Back in Atlanta**

"Hurry up and barricade it! Push whatever you can against that hole in the doors!" Rick ordered while pushing a shelf full of jewelry and gold towards the large hole where three armless walkers were now halfway through; their torso's being slowly severed in half by the glass, that was slowly giving way beneath them. The other walkers that were further away, were getting excited by the human's presence and forcing themselves forward, making the sides break away. Stitch was looking for an exit, as the humans pushed more and more shelves against the front doors, slowing the walkers from getting in but not fully stopping them.

"How the hell did a hole that big just appear through the doors?!" Jacqui said in an accusatory fashion. Stitch was pawing at an air vent away from the group's anxious gaze, but froze up and turned around with an innocent little shrug.

"Cracked or not, we're still in danger as long as we're in this store. Let's follow the dog's lead and find a way out of here." Rick said, bringing attention to Stitch's escape and making the alien inwardly want to bite Rick for ratting him out. Well at least none of them noticed how a hole was acidly burned into the doors by his saliva.

Stitch remembered the clear greenish goo slipping against the glass before it became like plastic. The crack melted into a gaping hole which a walker slipped it's arm through to attack Stitch. In an attempt to lessen the amount of limbs prying the now thin, plastic-wrap like glass open, he continued to cut away at the arms. It worked until the armless walkers wormed their way into the shop and Stitch tried to push them back out.

Then, after finally seeing more of them accumulate from the commotion, he just threw his paws up in defeat and ran off to find the humans instead. Hopefully, they didn't see the numerous arms piles up near the door LINKING His involvement to this tragity.

Glenn walked over towards the hole to inspect it further and kicked at one of the severed arms, hidden near the base of the jewelry case.

"Maybe the glass's edges cut them off," Andrea said as the Korean male nudged one of the arms too close to Rick for his comfort. Walking over towards the front doors Rick picked up the severed limb to inspect it further. Rick waved the arm in front of the walker, getting no reaction from it before waving his own clean hand and seeing it snap at him. He then begrudgingly squeezed the arm's blood on his hand and repeats the motion from before, getting no reaction from the grotesque creature and getting an idea of how to get out of this.

"I've got an idea but you guys may not like it... " Rick waited for any resistance from the group before continuing.

"Here's the plan, now y'all gotta trust me on this... we're gonna walk in plain sight using these walker's arms and body parts as a sort of camouflage to disguise our scent... we'll slip right past them-"

"Are you insane or did Dixon knocking you around rattle your brain loose! There's no way we can just walk out of here, there'll tear us apart before we even leave the store!" The blonde gun totter shrilled as Stitch eyed her pistol and wished he had a weapon of his own... like a plasma gun or a battleship... hell, even a cousin or two, because things were going south really fast.

"How do you know this is going to work?" Morales asked in a calm, pressed matter.

"None of you will be in any more danger than you are now... me, Stitch and Glenn-"

The little blue alien made a loud, gravel like groan of frustration, making Rick take a knee and talk to him on his level.

"I know you're tired, and I have no right to ask this of you... but you're not the only one trying to get back to your family... " Rick looked around the room at the other group members.

"When this is all done, I promise that the next stop will be right back to your family and hell, maybe if I'm lucky I could find my wife and child along the way," Rick whispered the last part, making Stitch's ears drop due to the almost heartbroken look on the man's face.

"I've come to rely on your strength Stitch, I just need your help one more time and you'll never have to deal with my ass again." He joked as the ocean blue dog locked eyes with Rick's cerulean pupils before nodding. Rick stood up as Glenn walked towards him.

"Alright Rick, what do you need us to do."

* * *

**Camp**

Lilo lounged back in the reclining chair as the air felt tepid with heat and the scent of rain. She watched as Dale was sitting by the R.V. and fiddling with a C.B. radio to try and contact the group on the outside. She lazily placed the binoculars back against her eyes, seeing nothing but the city of Atlanta in the far distance, some trees and Shane teaching Carl how to tie a knot as Lori watch on like she was in heaven... Lilo brought the spectaculars down, rubbing her sore eyes and looking up at the heavily clouds, clumping together in the sky.

"... Nani... Jumba... Pleakly... Stitch... "

"Are those the names of your family?" Dale asked carefully, making Lilo grimace. She didn't want to talk about them right now, especially with a stranger she didn't even know.

No, Dale was a good man, but Lilo was just not in the mood, so she ignored the man and continued to look at the the other people in the camp. Another force of habit that she couldn't break, just like hoping the rest of her ohana could find her, so they could all go home.

She was always hoping for more than the world offered to give her.

"Hey, I think I'm picking up a signal!" Dale shouted up to her.

* * *

**Back in Atlanta**

After rolling around in walker guts and wearing a rotting liver on his head like a fedora, a muck covered Rick, Glenn and Stitch waddled through the dead. It was simple in theory, and if all failed, the little party was to move forward and get a car to the rest of the group. The two humans accompanying Stitch were tense but Stitch was more worried about the rumbling thunder in the distance. He hated the rain, and in this case, it would be deadly if a sudden downpour happened right now.

The rest of the group was monitoring their death walk from the safety of the roof. Once they had the car secured, they would race downstairs. The less humans on the ground floor attracting walkers, the better.

Suddenly, the clouds broke apart making Stitch perk up his ears up, to the now enticed walkers who were slowly crowding around them as the rain made their party's camouflage leek off their bodies.

Stitch made a break for it, as the walkers began to notice their presence. Rick and Glenn were right behind him, but the alien was faster as he scaled the fence and jumped clear over. Stitch could hear gunshots behind him as the blue being didn't even look back at the two humans who were fighting off the undead. The fence was weak and was being pushed down by the walkers as Stitch quickly hot-wired the most durable looking truck out of the bunch before peaking out and seeing a hot red car towards the side. Rick and Glenn finally caught up to Stitch, but hearing the truck growl to life, they looked at one another before Rick peaked into the car; putting his suspicions to the side about the alien and jumping into the truck before the walkers could get to him.

"Go get Stitch and use that red car for the distraction!" Rick yelled as Stitch was finally done hot-wiring his now coveted red car, as it shimmered like his first stolen ride from space jail. Suddenly the door was pried open and the young Asian male took shot-gun, grabbing Stitch and tossing him into the passenger's seat before uttering a quick sorry at the snarling beast.

"Alright, so how did you get this car working because you're either the smartest dog in the world or-" Glenn was interrupted by Stitch leaping on Glenn's lap and honking the horn to gain the walkers attention.

"Yeah, the plan... but that horn's not enough... we need something louder... wait, where are you going?!" Glenn asked as he watched the blue creature slip under the hood and slash at the car's insides until he found one wire in particular and skilfully tugged at it. The car shrilled to life with the most obnoxiously loud alarm that made every walker clamber towards it. Yup Stitch really knew how to pick em; big, loud and fast, just like his personality.

"Alright, there's the store, now we just have to lead the geeks away from the entrance and let Rick get the group, after they leave the roof to remove the barricade. Then we're outta here."

"Ih!"

Stitch barked at the walkers too, as the alarm coxed them away from the store. The car's glossy red paint was slowly fogged over with their rotting flesh, making the blue dog hiss at them for ruining his new prize. The sudden stopping and starting of the crimson vehicle made Stitch slightly dizzy, but he put up with it to make the plan succeed. He watched the large horde follow their car as Rick's truck backed up to the store to collect the group.

The plan went just as well as expected because he and Glenn, after leading the walkers around the city, saw Rick's truck zoom past their car with a quick honk before Glenn steeped on the gas. The man gave a loud whoop as Stitch was jumping up in his seat and climbing onto the top of the car, letting his tongue roll out in glee and enjoying the ride back to camp.

Finally, he was going back to see his ohana.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: There is a lot of cursing in this chapter.  
SilverMew22 does not own The Walking Dead and/or Lilo and Stitch.  
Also... poor Angel has to go through so much, lol.**

Angel was jumping from roof to roof to escape the walkers and have a better view of the city. For every ledge she readied herself to hop towards, she had to grip her bags filled with water and snacks, before getting a running start; taking a deep breath and leaping towards the other building with her bags in tow. If Stitch was wandering around through the streets below, she would have a better chance at spotting him from up here. He would also be hungry too and would need a 'pick me up' snack and some water to stay hydrated. Seeing as her kind were mostly composed of the water from this planet, they needed to constantly replenish themselves after strenuous activity and poor Angel had been at this for days. Her paw pads were glossed over with a red ooze, from her earlier encounters with the undead, as it made the straps of her luggage, dark brown with old blood and sweat.

Her body felt sore and swollen, but she couldn't stop for too long or she would lose Stitch's trail.

"Angel had to kill publicist... fans... even meega own agent! Meega hate this planet, meega hate the undead and meega-" Angel's tow bag suddenly snapped from all of the heavy lifting, as Angel looked down at the detached strap with a cold, humorless laugh.

"Of course... stupid, earth skinned cow bag! Nalaquesta! Nala-rarr!"

Angel suddenly heard hysterical laughter coming from behind a large pipe and walkers scraping at the door on the other side of the roof, due to her's and someone else's presence.

The little pink alien walked around to see a large sunburned human, handcuffed to the large metal fixture on the roof. She could also smell Stitch's scent near him as well. The male was retelling a story from his violent past, about punching an official in the jaw and being sent away for it. The pink being just watched in silence, wondering if she should step near him or not; he could be dangerous and he was clearly going insane. He then passed out for a moment before coming to a realization of his situation and began to holler towards the sky.

"God! Jesus! No, no, merciful Christ! Help me! Come on now! Help me!" The man pleaded towards the sky, with a thick accent that seemed foreign to the pastel colored extraterrestrial.

Angel sighed after hearing this man's parched, scabbing lips yowling towards the sky and took out a bottle of water; one from a set of four she had stolen from a vending machine. She hit the side of the pipe to get his attention as he looked at her with frightened, sorrow filled eyes.

"Oh, no, nooo. Oh my God. Yah fuckin demon dog! Yah wanna finish me off, huh?!- Just leaven' me to die ain't enough for yah?! Stay the hell away before I kick yah off the roof!"

Angel grimaced at him before rolling a bottle towards him and turning to walk away.

"Wait! No! You ain't that blue bastard from before, you a different one huh... yah pink... you're a girly dog right?" He whispered to her, desperate to appease her into helping him.

She growled at him before he nodded and pulled at his handcuffs.

"C-Come on, pretty little doggie... go on and fetch those tools."

Angel looked over towards the metal box containing said tools before picking them up in a bundle and lugging them towards him; his grubby hands reaching out towards her to snatch them up. He grabbed the set of tools away from her, making her fall with a hard thud and rub her now sore nose. He scrambled to try and pick the lock with a screwdriver with no avail, before cursing and throwing it off the roof in frustration, switching to yet another tool before repeating the same action as before, but hurling them a little too close past Angel's head, for her comfort.

The sun's rays were getting to him, making his thoughts irrational and rash.

"Fucking piece of shit tools- asshole of a cop's gonna pay when I find 'em! I'ma get my baby brother and raise hell!" He yanked on the restraints before he stopped and glanced back at the door; it was being slowly pried open by the dead. Their eyes trained on his wriggling form, as their ravenous yellow teeth were gnawing away at their rotting lips to get at him.

"Yuga know Stitch, ih?" Angel asked the man who frowned at her for talking to him; it just freaked him out for some reason, to see a smaller creature speak in his own tongue. His superiority complex was getting the better of him again, accepting that there were beings as intelligent, if not more so than him, made his temper flare due to his pure bigotry towards the creature and anyone he deemed too different from him.

"Don't do that." He said in a low, cruel tone.

"Do what?" Angel groaned in anger, as the humidity and the lingering scent of the rain made her body feel hot and grimy.

"Talk. It ain't right for an abomination to speak like me-"

"Where is Stitch!" She screeched, making the dazed man flinch. He grinned before speaking back to her.

"Blue fella with a shit eatin' grin yah just wanna kick in... looks just like you?"

"Uh... Ih?" She nodded with a flash of hope in her large dark eyes.

"Nope, never even heard of 'em." His condescending tone almost made her want to plunge her claws right into his... 'keep it together Angel... just keep it together.'

Angel narrowed her pure black eyes at the man before strutting towards the door.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you! There're geeks on the other end of that door cupcake, they'll eat you alive then move onto me..." He mused out loud, still fighting off the effects of his heat stroke.

"Tell meega where Stitch is or I let _geeks_ out and unlike you... " Angel kicked the door with enough force to rattle and loosen the chains, riling up the walkers on the other side.

"... Meega is not tied to roof."

"You open that door and I'll throw you off the fucking roof you hear me, yah little pink bitch!"

Angel extended her extra set of arms and spine before charging towards a startled Merle, who tried to back away.

"Then you can die here! Yuga not my ohana! I can kill you and not even care!" She said, finally realizing what this world was quickly making her become. There was no one around to keep her destructive actions in check and her brain was slowly regressing back to her more selfish, survivalist instincts. She owed it to her ohana to balance out what she needed to do, like helping the weak and what she wanted to do, such as kill and maim to get what she wanted.

After the heated exchange, the two stared at each other before Merle spoke up.

"I won't beg you for yer help... just didn't wanna die yet... gotta, baby brother to protect. Go on, leave. I'll get myself out of this, like I always do... I don't need you. I don't need anybody!"

With a heavy conscious, Angel walked over to Merle's attached limb and pushed her claw into the keyhole. After a turn or two, the cuffs loosened and slipped off. Merle looked at the raw red ring left on his wrist, in pensive appreciation, before he watched her walk over to her discarded bag and hand him one of her snacks.

"Bye... good luck finding brother... " She said, knowing that this man wasn't going to help her find her family.

"Wait... come back here." Merle whispered with his hand out to her, beckoning her closer.

Angel stopped and walked back towards him with hopeful eyes.

Just as she neared him, he grabbed at her long, rope-like antennae and lifted her up into the air. She hissed and swiped at him, but he held her at a distance.

"I don't owe you a damn thing! Call it payback fer yah little blue friend makin' a fool outta me!" He swung her clear off of the roof, with a cold cackle and a shake of the head.

"Besides, I need this much more than you do." Merle strutted over towards her bags and picked them up. He took a swig of one of her water bottles before walking over towards the padlocked door and wondering how the hell he was going to get off this roof.

The sudden pattering of tiny footsteps made Merle swerve around just in time to see a large pink ball of fur, rocking towards his face before the man was knocked out cold. His head slamming on the cold metal door, as he laid unconscious by the pastel colored paws of Angel's shaking, enraged figure.

She looked through the gap in the door, where the chain and padlock was being tugged at by walkers before glancing back at the pipe, which held Mere's discarded handcuffs.

She was done being nice.

She was done being fair.

Experiment 624 was going to get back to her mate whether her new captive liked it or not.

She had a distant look in her eyes as she grabbed a large blunt force tool and squeezed her way past the door, dispatching the walkers and taking the chain and padlock. After a few minutes of re-cuffing both the human's hands and attaching a chain to them like a leash with the heavy, metal padlock, she sat there for a moment, admiring her handiwork.

She dragged him down the stairs and into the building like a heavy body bag.

She didn't stop when his body slid through the scattered remains of her latest kill, or against tables and other sharp obstacles and when he began to stir, she balled up her furry fists and knocked him out again. With her bag slung across her back as she dragged it and Merle across the floor, her extra set of arms carried a wrench as a weapon.

She had little to no patience left for the human and would rather deal with him once she found her way out of this city and with his _help_, back to Stitch.

For now, he was better quiet, chained up and knocked out cold.

* * *

**Camp**

"Lilo, time to switch out! Dixon just left us a fresh kill an hour ago and the food's just about done!" Lilo jumped in her seat from Shane's drill Sargent like voice.

"Already? I thought I had look-out for the whole day- you know, the whole group's lives are riding on my shoulders." The Hawaiian native sassed back before she rolled her eyes at the sound of Shane charging into to R.V. and opening the latch. Shane stood next to Lilo until she squinted up at him, the sun's ray's biting at the corner of her eyes, slightly obscuring her vision.

"Hey, I gave you an order and I expect you to follow it!"

"I'll be down in an hour-" She mumbled, looking away from the man and back out at the horizon.

"Listen kid, I know you're going through something right now, but so is everyone else in the world. These people look to me to keep order, to tell them what to do because there ain't no order no more, not with things the way they are now... Yeah, I'm being an asshole to you, but I'm keeping everyone alive, day after fucking day! I've got more on my plate than telling a spoiled brat to eat her food, so don't make me waste one more damn second repeating myself! You're done for the day! Get it-"

"Shane?"

Lilo and her leader looked down to see Lori and her child with four plates of food; two plates were for Lilo and Shane, the other was for Carl and his mother.

"How about you both come down here and get something to eat, food's getten' cold and you both need a little rest," Lori demanded as Shane looked at Lilo with a warning glare before walking towards the hatch.

"Tell your wife I'll be down soon-"

"She not my... they're not really my... nevermind." Shane stammered as he angrily opened the hatch and climbed down. Lilo wondered what the man was hiding about his wife and child. They seemed so happy at times, then something would make the other spouse uncomfortable and they would pull apart. Lilo pushed aside her curiosity and followed after Shane, seeing Dale waving up at her from below, to relieve her of her position.

As she passes Dale, he waited until she took off the binoculars as he tried to reach out to her.

"Listen Lilo, if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here for you... this group is full of good people. We're kind of small and weak right now, but that's why we have to stick together. So if there's anything that's bothering you, just let it all out and I'll listen."

'My family could be dead! My rapidly shirking ohana could be wandering around with their guts out, eating the other people that I loved and grew up with! Stitch's cousins are in danger too, they could all have been infected and killed, or even revert back to their basic programming, killing anything that looked remotely human, what if they couldn't tell the living from the undead, hell, all of Hawaii, every island and resident on it could be wiped out by any number of them... there might not even be a home to go back to anymore. Jumba and Pleaky are back on their planets and might not be allowed to come back home! Oh, and the only family I came here with, Stitch and Angel, are out there, all alone, maybe even-'

"I'm fine Dale. I'm just a bit hungry and tired... kind of homesick too."

She said with a fake smile that didn't fool the man. She decided that she wouldn't continue these thoughts until after Glenn came back, with news about Stitch. She would have to make a choice if Glenn could not find Stitch, by either leaving the group and venturing out on her own, or staying with them and moving forward with hopes that Stitch would show up.

'Ha... nobody get's left behind... yeah right. I feel like such a hypocrite now, choosing from either abandoning Stitch or these people. No, Stitch is my family and I will find him, no matter what. I am the ambassador of Earth! I can't let something as small as the world ending bring me down! We'll find each other, just like before, we always do!' Lilo nodded towards herself in determination. She realized that not only did she have to have a little more faith in people, but in herself too. As a child, she gave her all to expand her family with humans and aliens alike, as she grow older and her world become dull and 'normal', she had become a bit of a pessimist, especially through high-school and Stitch choosing to leave the island to travel with Angel.

Stitch was out there, along with the rest of her ohana, she just needed to find them. Lilo looked around the camp, with Dale's words echoing in her mind about the group being small, but still good... a bunch of strangers coming together as a family.

"Hey, I see a red car approaching our camp... you think it's one of ours?" Dale shouted out from his post, as the camp could hear an alarm like siren in the distance.

"Well whoever it is, needs to turn that damn alarm off, before every geek and creep out there gets led to our location," Jim said to Shane as he turned to address his group.

"Everybody grab your guns, we need to be ready for whoever's in that car!"

"Wait, there's something blue on top of the car... I think it's a mutated koala?" The look-out man said in confusion, making Lilo almost drop her hunter's knife in shock and turn her attention back towards the horizon.

Lilo tried to catch her breath, as she felt warm tears framing the trembling grin on her face.

"Stitch... "


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: SilverMew22 does not own Lilo and Stitch or The Walking Dead- if I did, Lilo and Stitch would come back to Disney, with Lilo being a teenager as she and Stitch hunt down new experiments created by his mad predecessor, to rival Jumba-**

_**(Hears Stitch clearing his throat in the distance.) **_

**Sorry, please enjoy the chapter... though it's a bit slow. Like I said, we will hear from Nani, Jumba, Pleakly and the experiments later down the line.**

**The Camp/ Part One. **

Lilo sees a blue ball of fur rocketing out of the loud red car before she is knocked to the ground laughing, as tears begin to blur Stitch's smiling face and glossy, tear stained eyes. She holds the blue being for dear life, happy to be near her family once more, in such a strange and chaotic world. She carried the little alien in her arms like a baby, looking at the others who were also greeting their loved ones, from their run to Atlanta.

"Lilo!" The girl in question turned around to see Amy hugging Andrea, pointing at her sister with the widest grin she'd ever seen in years.

"They all came back," Amy reassured Lilo, knowing that such a wonderful moment could easily be taken as a dream.

Lilo felt a hand on her back before Glenn patted Stitch on the head.

"See, I told you I'd find him." The young man boasted, making Stitch scoff. It was Stitch who found them, but he remained silent in front of Lilo's new friend.

"Glenn... I don't even know how I could ever begin to thank you-"

"Easy... just have a little bit more faith that things are gonna work out, alright." The boy shrugged with a smile before Shane charged up to him and began to yell about the loud car alerting walkers to their whereabouts. Everyone was so gleeful about seeing their families again, that they didn't notice the alarm blaring from the car and Shane practically going on about, it like a lunatic. Dale calmly opened the hood and disabled the car alarm before looking it over and admiring it's parts, causing Glenn to walk towards it, in a worried somber.

"Oh no, please don't tell me you're going to take her apart?" Glenn asked Dale who was already looking around for his tools.

"Yup, you had your fun with her and now it's time to let her go-"

"Why can't we keep her?" Glenn said as he began to pet the bright red car.

"It's loud, too flashy... hell, the paint job alone makes it a literal bull's eye when the sun reflects off of it. Plus it's too small and we need a practical vehicle that can carry a lot of people and their belongs... and because I say so, Dale, take that eyesore apart." Shane told Dale and Glenn.

Glenn crossed his arms in annoyance while as Shane was glaring at the car, as if it were a four-wheeled monster he had a personal vendetta against it. Shane just didn't like it because it's loud presence at the camp, put Lori and Carl in danger and in a way, he wanted to punish Glenn's actions too.

Glenn looked back at the group's old, bulky dust and mud covered cars and RV... then at the Dixon's motorcycle with a shake of the head, at how unfair the world seemed at that point.

"We get to keep Merle's bike, though."

"Yeah, but the brother of the man who owns that bike brings us food, is an expert in dealing with the dead and knows this area like the back of his hand. Also, he wouldn't take kindly to us dismantling it for parts while he's away... no matter how much I want to get rid of that loud bastard, we gotta keep em' around... " Shane looked around.

"Are you talking about the bike or Dixon?" Andrea asked, bringing Amy along to join the conversation.

"Both. By the way... where is Merle?"

"Well... about that... " Andrea addressed Shane's attention to Lori, who was in tears as Carl was running towards a man that was kneeling down to hold him in a tight embrace. Shane looked speechless and everyone else felt a bit confused, including Lilo. Stitch began to poke her in the arm before pointing towards the forest. After putting her friend down, he leads her towards the outskirts of their camp.

"So, what happened out there anyway?" Lilo sat down next to Stitch as the furry being raked a paw through the ruffle atop his head, mulling the details of his journey in Atlanta over.

"Um, Stitch look for Lilo... but find Rick instead... he was looking for his ohana too... " Stitch grinned nervously as Lilo pressed him for more information.

"Annnnd... come on Stitch, what did you do out there?"

"Naga! Stitch not do anything, it was big idiot! He started fight and Stitch may or may not have helped... handcuff him to roof."

"Stitch!"

"It was Rick's idea!" Stitch tried to defend himself, by placing the full blame on Rick but Lilo was having none of it.

"No, we have to go get him. You can't just leave people out on a roof to die!"

"Why not?" Stitch asked sarcastically as his companion angrily pouted and Stitch sighed.

"Merle was mean, and isa not like people would miss him, so-"

"You left him behind." Lilo sad expression made Stitch finally take in what he let happen.

"He was not ohana- not my ohana, not my problem... "

"But he was someone else's family and you can't just do that."

Stitch didn't feel bad for leaving Merle behind, but for disappointing his friend. But he wouldn't admit that he was wrong, because at the end of the day, jerks like that deserved to be on their own anyway.

"Stitch not wrong, if Stitch had a choice, meega would do it again." The experiment mumbled so that Lilo could barely hear him out.

"What was that?"

"Um Stitch was just wondering where Merle's ohana is... because if Stitch were them, meega would be thanking Stitch for getting rid of bad ohana!"

"He's still out hunting and when he comes back he's gonna be really pissed at what we've done, so we might have to take precautions and-"

"Get more handcuffs and attach him to tree!" Stitch said with a grin of mischief.

"No! We tell him what happened and help him find his brother... so other than that, anything else I should know about?"

"Wellll... Stitch kind of talk to Merle and he knows meega is naga dog... but other than that, Stitch is good- and sleepy." Lilo sighed with a nod and picked him up. "I'm just happy that you're ok Stitch... you look like you need some rest. There should be a tent nearby, you could sleep in there." She said to his now limp, resting body.

Later that afternoon, it was apparent that everyone had discussed leaving Merle behind, and a majority of people thought the act was just, but a smaller group were still mulling it over and wanted to go back for him... if you can call Rick Grimes a group that is. Stitch had taken a short rest as Lilo was doing various chores, as well as keeping an eye on Shane, who was sticking close to the forest and keeping an eye on the new guy, Lori and Carl from afar.

To be honest, she understood where Stitch was coming from when he chose to leave a _bad_ person behind, hell, it wasn't like she and Stitch didn't do it in the past with experiments like 627 and now that she put more thought into it, the red abomination kind of reminded her of Merle too. Both of them were loud, arrogant and mean, though she could tell that maybe they didn't know why they acted so badly, to begin with... especially to their own family and people who were just trying to help them.

Lilo really couldn't tell what 627 or Merle's real personality was or could have turned out to be if they weren't locked away from the world and left behind, such an act could have scarred them or even fractured their trust in others for the rest of their lives. Stitch and his bigger, reddish orange counterpart could have become like two brothers, maybe even finding a place 627 could belong, like in Georga killing these mothers with her and Stitch before finding relief from the scorching sun, with his icy breath powers...

And hell, maybe Merle wasn't pure evil either and was just a bit of a jerk having a bad day...

On the other hand, 626 and 627 could have ended up like the Merle and Daryl she met at the campsite... Stitch just becoming 627's shadow because he wanted to match up to his superior strength or impress him or even just reverting back to evil to get things done the quick, easy way, because at the end of the day Stitch was an experiment built for destruction and right and wrong, can be a bit blurry at times, like being cruel enough to leave someone behind. It was a group decision, with both Stitch and the other humans all taking part in locking Merle on the roof.

She saw the way Daryl was always trailing behind Merle at camp, doing what he said and always agreeing with him like the younger man didn't have a mind of his own. While Merle was in Atlanta, the man didn't get any kinder, but his diligence in proving food to the group doubled, as well as his concerns for safety, like giving Lilo a spare hunting knife... it could have been seen as a sorry for how Merle first approached her, but she could never understand his true intentions, due to his inability to look her in the eyes, furthering his shifty behavior.

'Probably because him and Merle we're going to rob our camp and leave us high and dry... ' She reasoned as she continued to wonder around the camp.

'Maybe leaving Daryl's brother behind was for the best, he was a jerk and it wasn't just Stitch who wanted him gone, it was everybody in that group, including this Rick guy, Glenn and Andrea... but still-'

"Whoa, there!" Lilo had almost walked straight into a man, who was now holding her by the shoulders to stop her from walking straight into him.

"Oh, um sorry." Lilo backed away from the smiling man.

"Not a problem, just watch where you're going. You were wondering past everyone like you were a walker or somethin'." The male said as Lilo looked up at him, to see that he was the new guy, Stitch was talking about.

"Your name is Rick right, you helped find my dog!"

The Grimes man gave a small nod. "Yep, he was a big help to the mission out of Atlanta- to me getting back to my family and I've gotta say, I've never seen a dog like that before, heck, if he didn't already have an owner, I would have scooped him up and givin' him to Carl myself... my son wanted a dog when he was younger, but what boy his age didn't."

"Wait, Carl is your son... " Lilo asked in bewilderment, wondering what the deal was with Lori and Shane fooling around in the woods. She never really cared, but now she was interested or at the very least, wanted to take her mind off of more serious matters by indulging in trivial gossip.

"Yeah. I was so lucky to find my wife and child again... I know that this may seem kind of odd, but I'd like your dog to meet my family later. If they were this shocked to see me, wait until I show them a blue dog." He gave a small tried chuckle.

"Sure... but I just assumed that Carl and Lori were Shane's-" She stopped as Rick shook his head.

"I see how you could think that. Carl and Shane have always been close... he was my friend and he took care of my family while I was... away. Also, I could tell that he looked after my wife too..." Rick said before looking back at his wife and child, who were still staring back at him as if he weren't real... especially Lori, who looked away and began to nervously paw at her hair.

"It's kind of humbling to see so many good people are still left in this world... my friend, your dog... they're the type of people you want to have around... people you can always depend on." Rick patted the girl's shoulder before giving her a quick goodbye and leaving her to join his family.

Lilo then looked around the camp, wondering if there was any way to pass some time while still being productive. Rick was spending time with Lori and Carl, Daryl was out hunting and Dale was trying to dismantle Glenn's shiny red car without any tools, seeing as they were probably left back in Atlanta.

"Where did Shane wonder off to, doesn't he usually pass out the chores... " Lilo asked herself before wondering past Morals and his family as he was telling them about his run to Atlanta. With a shrug, she jogged to her tent to check on Stitch; seeing as Shane was off somewhere _not _breathing down everyone's necks, she decided that she and Stitch deserved a little break from all of the chaos to finally talk about their future plans.

The young Hawaiian girl stood outside of her dark green tent before slowly opening it, just in case Stitch was inside sleeping, to find it empty. She hastily crawled in and began to toss and ruffle her belongings and blankets around in search of her friend. "Stitch, where are you-"

"Guess who helped us catch some fish!" Amy's voice sang from behind Lilo, with two fish in her hands. Lilo popped out of the tent to see Stitch with five fish in his front paws and three stuffed in his mouth by their tails, as he stood on his hind legs and waddled towards Lilo, with Andrea in tow. Lilo smiled and took the fish from his mouth.

Lilo smiled and took the fish from his mouth.

"Better prepare dinner and get these babies over a fire, your dog did some great work out there," Andrea said making Stitch stand a bit straighter in pride.

Hoping Lilo would forgive him for how he acted earlier, by providing his exceptional skills to the members of the group, after a quick nap he plodded around camp until he stumbled on the sisters who reminded him so much of Lilo and Nani, near the large lake as the older sister was obnoxiously telling Amy how to tie a proper knot.

"Yeah, I mean, at first he just charged into the water and scared the fish away... then he just started pelting them with rocks until they were dead... I mean it worked..."

"He almost drowned," Amy said in a worried whisper, cutting her sister off.

"What?!" Lilo gasped, hoping she had misheard the girl.

"Drowned?! No, she said ground!... Put the fish on the ground... so we can get them ready to cook while you and Stitch look for firewood." Andrea nudged her sister with a nervous forced grin, to show Lilo that everything was fine. Andrea told Amy earlier to not talk about the fact that Stitch almost drowned and they had to drag his flailing body out of the water, along with the one fish that he was clinging onto for dear life. After that, he began to toss rocks with inhuman speed and strength into the water to stun his scaly pray, before diving in and tossing their temporary still bodies at the sisters, who gleefully caught them.

"Sure... " Lilo said with uncertainty as Stich dropped his catch and followed Lilo into the woods, hearing the sisters talk about flaying fish in the distance.

After picking up a few sticks, Stitch looked up at his friend and began to speak. "Stitch lost track of Angel at concert... "

"So should we leave to go find her-"

"Naga, after Angel and Stitch get separated... she not stay in stinky concert hall with dead fans, she would track Stitch down and naga wait for rescue, but meega think when group go back for Melre, someone should leave note for Angel, just in case she goes back to our hotel."

"So you're not going?"

"Stitch just found Lilo! Naga want to leave you again, especially with the monsters walking around and eating people! What if group can't protect you, Stitch must be here for Lilo... Angel will find note-maybe even find group and follow them back to camp."

"This plan seems a little-" Lilo started but Stitch shock his head to address her concerns.

"Bad... meega know but Stitch would not even know where to start searching for her, meega naga know this place-isa big and filled with icky dead people, but Stitch here with you and meega have to trust that Angel will find us... until then, we stay with big group on camp site... and look for wood." Stitch decided as he held up a branch and passed it to Lilo.

To be honest, Stitch lost Angel in the concert hall and couldn't track her by scent, despite the obvious bodies that she tore apart to get out of there. The smell of their corpses stung his nose and lungs and she was long gone by the time he made it out, leaving Stitch to drag his tired body back to Atlanta by foot and by car. Back to the last place where they were all safe.

Back to the last place where they were all safe.

There was not a stitch of anger at the fact that Angel had left the concert without him; there was no way that she could have known that he was lagging behind her, as she skillfully highjacked her limo and drove away from that place- because at the end of the day, he was a superior alien species and the walkers were slow and dumb, it was only logical that he should have been long gone by then and on his way to find Lilo, but Stitch no longer felt stronger and his movements were a bit slower than usual.

Experiment 626 chalked it up to not eating and sleeping for days- Lilo's cold, Angel's carrer and the world ending had left little time for rest and relaxation.

There was nobody who could protect Lilo but Stitch, and permanently being on alert was the only way he could do that, even if it cut down his efficiency to 50%, from taking care of Lilo all night to following Angel all around the world, Stitch had a job to do and he couldn't rely on anyone else to do it but him.

* * *

**A/N:The 627 and Merle comparison did seem to come out of nowhere, but I wrote it because Lilo and Stitch left ill-mannered experiments like him behind for his _behavior_, just like how Stitch left Merle behind and deciding it was he right thing to do. 627 and Merle are very much alike in personality and in their situations due to them being born/taught that being the worst was the best and only way as well as Stitch and Daryl, who grew being told that being bad was the only and right way to act. Sticht met Lilo and Daryl has the group to become a better influence that Merle and 627 never got and Lilo now sees that sometimes mistakes are made and repeated and can influence future actions, like with Stitch leaving a not so friendly man on the roof to die, because he was taught that if you don't reform your ways fast enough, you will be left behind, be it on a roof or as an experiment pod forgotten and inactivated in a small cell.**

**A part of me want's to do a small time skip towards the CDC, because they have advanced technology capable of contacting far away places... hint, hint... but we still have to catch up with Merle and Angel. This chapter was a bit slow... but twd is a large, story oriented show, so things have to be set up for future events. I wish there were more Lilo and Stitch/twd crossovers (that would be awesome... maybe even a Lilo and Stitch and Steven Universe crossover), so you wouldn't have to deal with my story and my slow updates, I just love both shows so much.**

**Is it exhaustion or something more that's affecting Stitch's health?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: SilverMew22 does not own Lilo and Stitch or The Walking Dead**

It was midnight as Lilo listened to the crackling of the blazing campfire while stroking Stitch's blue fur, as he laid himself out on her lap. The food was cooked well by Carol, Amy and her sister as everyone enjoyed the last bits of fish that was offered to them. The cool night air was soon becoming tense with the problem that had yet to be discussed by their leader, Shane.

Shane was also taking his time to settle in, as he kept an eye on Ed's family where they had their own small campfire, secluded from the main group. His sharp brown eyes leering at Ed Peltier whenever his voice rose too loud or his hand gripped his wife's arm a bit too tightly, when she wanted to leave his side to get more food for Sophia.

The girl kept her head down or looked away into the darkness of the forest, not saying much in order to avoid her father's attention.

Shane watched closely as Ed placed another log into his fire, causing the flame, as well as Shane's anger, to grow.

"Hey Ed, you want to reconsider that log!" Shane called over, causing the group to watch his and Ed's dicy exchange.

"It's cold man-"

Shane lifted himself up with a slight grunt and walked over to Ed's smaller 'group', his stature becoming even more domineering when illuminated by Ed's fire casting his shadow across the camp sight, and the worried group behind him.

"Hey, Ed... are you sure you want to have this conversation," Shane whispered in a threating tone which made it clear that Shane was nearing the point of violence, and that this was the male's final warning.

Lilo felt Stitch shift in her lap, surprised that the quiet confrontation had gained his interest. Ed looked at his wife and commanded her to remove the log, as everyone around Lilo sighed and groaned at the display of abusive domination Ed had over Carol. Stitch silently growled at the sight of Carol's fingers almost getting singed by the fire, as she removed the flaming piece of wood before Rick and Lori shared a worried, knowing look.

Shane bent down to Carol's level and spoke to her and her daughter in a soft voice, that Lilo didn't even know the man was capable of. "Hey Carol, Sophia. How are y'all this evening?"

Lilo could barely hear the woman, but she seemed to nod at the notion that she was fine, resulting in her daughter muttering the same response. After awhile of hovering, Shane thanked them for their cooperation and headed back to the main fire.

A part of Lilo wanted to thank Shane for keeping an eye out for Carol, but her attention was suddenly swayed by Dale, who brought up the Dixon situation again.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear that his brother was left behind." Dale whined as T-Dog spoke up. "I dropped the key, I'll tell him what happened... it's my fault-"

"Well I handcuffed him to the roof, it was a risky situation and thangs just got out of hand... you didn't mean to drop them. I should tell him... I _will_ tell him." Rick decided as Stitch began to look at his claws in boredom and yawned, feeling too detached from the situation to accept any blame. Lilo sighed and ran her finger across Stitch's furry spine again, as he purred in bliss, content at his decision to no longer burden himself with Merle's wellbeing and focus only on his immediate ohana- Lilo.

Glenn mentioned that Rick should tell Daryl because it would sound less sketchy coming from a white male, that his racist, bigot of a brother accidentally got left behind on a run.

"We could lie." Amy chimed in, as Lilo could feel Stitch's grin grow at Amy's deceptiveness, but Andrea decided to take charge and do what seemed the most rational.

"We can just tell him the truth- Merle was out of control and needed to be stopped or we would have been killed. Rick, me, everyone there... We all had to do what was necessary to get out of there alive, with as many people as possible. Merle getting left behind was his fault and his alone." The blonde woman said.

Everone's arguing back and fourth was beginning to irritate the small blue alien and Lilo, it would be rude to leave at such a time of debate but this was going nowhere, so Lilo decided to speak up in an attempt to steer the group to an actual decision.

"Let's just tell him what happened, let him get angry- he has every right too but just tell him and we'll move on from there! Even if Merle is dead, he has the right to know!" Lilo shouted, causing Stitch to jolt up a bit and look at the group with contempt.

"He might not be dead... I dropped the key and after that... I couldn't just leave him to the geeks... so I chained the door and locked it with a padlock." T-Dog admitted as the group looked at one another, a bit more at ease knowing T-Dog's kindness had prolonged Dixon's life.

"It's decided then, tell him, calm him down... then we, along with Daryl decide what to do from there, it is his brother after all, he has a right to have a say in what we do about this. Everyone alright with that?" Rick said as everyone, including Shane, nodded and began to disperse.

As everyone separated, Lilo and Stitch walked slowly towards their tent, a bit lethargic from the meeting when Glenn suddenly appeared next to her and patted her on the shoulder. "Thanks for that."

She shrugged and asked Glenn "for what?"

"Well, it was obvious that with everyone playing the blame game, we weren't getting anywhere and I'm glad you spoke up and set them straight. So, are you always that forward?"

"You always this friendly?" Lilo asked him with her hands on her hip, trying to playfully size him up.

"I'm not that friendly." Glenn shrugged with an embarrassed blush.

"Yeah, I mean all you did was offer to keep me company when I was sick, turn down a tip, find my dog-"

"Ok, I get it, but that's just the way I am, the way I was grown up. I think it's just better to always start off with good intentions, you know?" Glenn told her as Stitch was looking off at Shane who was pacing around the campsite, while casting the occasional look towards one of the tents. He looked upset about something and was so distracted, his footing got caught against a rock before his quick anger made him kick it out of the dirt and into the forests, making Stitch stand up to get a better view of his suspicious behavior.

"Hm, what's wrong Stitch?" Glenn asked the blue dog, taking the alien aback by being addressed by someone other than Lilo again. He had been in of this group for a day now and he had already interacted with the sisters, Rick and Glenn but for some reason, they seemed to address him as more of a fellow survivor than a dog. To be honest, he wasn't entirely sure if they knew he was not a dog or if they thought he was just different and just didn't say anything, because he wasn't a clear threat, compared to the walkers.

Stitch pointed towards Shane as Lilo and Glenn began to watch him as well.

"I don't know the full story but, all I do know is that Shane was with Lori and now Lori is with Rick. Shane's not taking it well, and he's getting... more aggressive." Glenn told Stitch who began to ponder the gossip with slight interest.

"Yeah, he's been an asshole before but that thing with Ed, it was like he was trying to prove something to all of us." The Hawaiian female scratched the back of her head in aggravation, due to Shane taking the fallout of his love life out on the group.

"That's just something he has to deal with on his own time. We need a leader, not some jerk trying to go full alpha on everyone." Glenn remarked as Lilo looked at him, then down to Stitch.

"It's getting late and Daryl's coming back soon, so let's get some sleep and deal with one crazy jerk at a time." Lilo picked up Stitch as Glenn smiled and bided her goodnight.

Lilo and Stitch stopped at the sight of Andrea pacing around the embers of the dying fire, squinting into the darkness before loudly sighing in frustration.

Lilo placed the alien down to go talk to the woman who cursed lightly and began shifting through the dirt where she might have sat.

"What's wrong?"

"It's a pendant, I lost it, oh no what am I going to do now?"

"A pendant?"

"For Amy... it's going to be her birthday soon, I just wanted to give her something special... who knows where it could be... dammit." The girl looked distressed before Stitch began to sniff her leg, tracing her scent around camp and tracking her footsteps.

"Ohhh, pretty necklace." Stitch murmured before picking up a blue gem charm attached to a thin, delicate chain.

Lilo and Andrea went over to see what he found before Andrea gasped and knelt down, taking the necklace and hugging Stitch.

"Thank you so much Stitch, you're a life saver." Andra held up the jewelry to examine it for damage before Lilo commented on it's familiar shape.

"It's a dolphin, that's really nice, looks like the ones back home, huh Stitch?" She smiled as Stitch barked "Ih," in agreement.

"Really, Amy loves dolphins, they're her favorite animals... I know, maybe you could tell her about them on her birthday."

"Sure, I used to swim with them as a kid, so I have tons of stories about them!"

"Great, I'll give her the necklace and you can tell her your stories after that, it'll be like a dolphin day for Amy, she'll love it." Andrea strategized as she thanked Lilo and Stitch again for helping her while pocketing the pendant and telling them goodnight.

Lilo began to walk over to their tent passing a lingering Glenn mouth, "whose the friendly one now?" playfully shaking his head as the Hawaiian girl stuck her tongue out at him before going into her tent.

Lilo straightened out the sleeping bag of her tent as Stitch kicked the pillows into place for the girl to rest on.

"Lilo get sleep, Stitch keep watch." The experiment said, zipping down the tent with a slightly shaky paw, to go back outside.

"You don't need to do that Stitch, Shane is keeping watch-"

"Naga, Shane watching Rick's tent only! He not care about group anymore, meega will keep watch tonight." He said but Lilo grabbed him by the paw before he could leave and held him in her arms. He was too tired to protest and Lilo was too stubborn to let go.

"When's the last time that you slept?" The girl asked with worry making Stitch glare at the tent's wall with tired, defiant eyes.

"I know you're worried about me, but I'm worried about you too. But it's going to be okay Stitch; I bet your cousins are keeping Nani safe and Angel is really tuff too. You need to worry about your own health and that means getting some rest Stitch... Stitch?"

She whispered before feeling his steady breathing and smiled before whispering Stitch goodnight and dozed off as well.

The tent's rapid shaking caused Stitch and Lilo to spring up as the girl fumbled for her hunter's knife and Stitch unsheathed his claws and hissed at the intruder who gave a quick shriek and pulled back out of the tent.

Jacqui was holding her chest in slight alarm before shakingly telling Lilo and Stitch that she wasn't a walker.

"What's going on, what are you doing?" Lilo asked Jacqui as she kept her eyes on Stitch who was breathing rapidly from the scare. The woman didn't look scared of Stitch, but worried, there were no vets and the girl had just found her dog, the last thing Jacqui wanted to do was scare the poor thing to death.

"I kept shaking the tent and calling you to see if you had any laundry you wanted me to washed. You two were such heavy sleepers that I just thought it best to wake you up directly." The woman explained.

"Oh that's right, what time is it, we need to freshen up before everyone else wakes up and finishes off the rest of the good water," Lilo explained while seeing the orange sky and the sun in the distance.

"Actually, it might be a bit empty now so you can still do that, also, Shane brought in some water a few hours ago." Jacqui finally kneeled down before Lilo exchanged a look with her blue friend.

Seeing her confusion, Jacqui looked around the tent and meekly spoke up as she began collecting some stray clothes to wash for now.

"You and your dog slept in all day, it's the afternoon dear."

"Whoa wait, the afternoon, why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Shane told us not too, that you deserved some rest and left it at that. He was probably too preoccupied with Rick and the others leaving with Daryl to pay much attention to your absence."

"Glenn is gone, so that means... did Daryl already come back, how did it go, was he upset?"

"Yes, and he was upset, but as we discussed yesterday, we told him what went down in Atlanta and he was surprising understanding... he just wanted to get his brother back. Rick, T-Dog and Glenn went with him." The kind yet assertive woman explained, making Stitch's ears drop at his missed opportunity to give Glenn a letter to leave in Atlanta for Angel. Sensing Stitch's attitude change, Lilo scratched his head and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll be right out to help you, just give me a few minutes ok?" Lilo told Jacqui.

The girl made her way over towards the group's water truck that was used for oral and quick personal hygiene as Stitch began stretching his arms towards the sky and looking at the remaining members of the group. He spotted Lori, Shane and Carl looking like the happy family he was used to seeing before Rick came along; they were laughing and playing with Carl like everything was right with the world.

As Lilo rinsed out her mouth, she spotted Carol, Amy and Jacqui by the quarry washing the laundry for the group. She began to walk towards them hearing their laughter from afar and raced towards them before slowing down at the sight of Ed pacing towards them. Lilo clenched her fists at the sight of Ed yelling at Carol. The other two woman seemed to be trying to help her by standing up to him, but as Lilo neared them she could hear him telling her to come with him.

'Oh no, why can't he just leave her alone.' Lilo thought with panic, seeing Andrea also coming to Carol's defense too.

Ed was finally fed up when he found himself surrounded by almost all of the women in the camp. He was scared, seeing all of this support for his wife both angered and frightened him. He was losing his mental hold on her and he needed to change that.

"Stay out of this. This ain't none of y'all s business-" He warned the other woman before cornering Carol.

"You know what? You don't want to keep prodding the bull here, okay? Now I am done, talking! Come on!" He yelled out finally grabbing Carol's arm.

Andrea was telling Carol that this didn't have to happen, but Carol spoke up to try and calm her down, making Ed finally snap and slap her to the ground.

Lilo dove towards Carol's trembling form as Stitch saw the male claw his hand out, to yank Lilo away from his wife. All bets were off as Stitch slammed into Ed, knocking the air from his lungs and slamming him onto the ground. He bared his fangs and began dragging the kicking and howling male away from the females. Stitch could see Lilo and Amy holding Carol as Andrea and Jacqui were telling Stitch to stop and let go.

Stitch's jaws only clamped down harder once Ed began to kick at his furry blue head, the yelling had finally caught Shane's attention and from the situation, he pieced together what had happened and took charge. The women thought that Shane was going to put an end to Stitch's attack, but they all gasped at the sight of Shane grabbing Ed's shirt and joining in on the assault, landing one after another hit on Ed's face. Stitch made sure to keep Ed there for his punishment, but seeing Lilo's shocked face, he finally let go and reluctantly turned his attack on Shane, grabbing an oncoming fist to Ed's face and pulling Shane over his smaller body.

The man landed with a thud as Stitch was pushed away by Carol, who was cradling her husband's heaving body as blood bubbled from his mouth and to Stitch's slight regret, he could see Ed's ankle slightly twisted, from Stitch's earlier attack.

Stitch looked around at the woman gawking at him and Ed, while Shane was slowly raising up, glaring daggers at him. Stitch ran off, not wanting to see the disappointment once again in Lilo's eyes.

He just wanted to do good, but in a world like this, the lines between good and bad were at times, far too blurry.

"Stitch!" He could hear her running after him, as he finally stopped and waited for another tongue-lashing. Lilo's eyes were raw with tears as she finally caught up to him and held him close.

"Wha- Lilo not mad at Stitch?" The little alien asked in confusion.

"I get it now, it all just happened so quickly- you just had to act... it wasn't your fault!" She said as he felt her body shaking.

Lilo held him at a distance to look him over before gasping at the gash above his eye.

"Oh no, you're hurt, Ed's kicks did that much damage?" Lilo asked as Stitch looked away. He was getting weaker, even after the rest he still didn't regain the full strength, yeah he could pull and flip full grown men, but he also felt dizzy from Ed's kicks too.

"Stitch fine!" He yelled as Lilo pressed her lips in concern. She could tell that something was wrong, but forcing Stitch to talk would be pointless, and the only person who could find out what was wrong with Stitch was Jumba, who was on another planet with Pleakly, light years away.

All Lilo could do was keep an eye on her friend and keep him away from any more excitement for the rest of the day, until he was fully healed.


End file.
